Contraseña: 221 B
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Artie y Taylor, dos programadores e ingenieros excelentes en su campo, terminan un proyecto que les ha llevado cinco años de trabajo, y van a presentarlo frente a la Seguridad Nacional Británica, porque están seguros de que puede cambiar el mundo. Tres IAs y su desarrollo.


__ Iniciando_ _ **BAKER_IA**_ …

01100011 01101111 01101110 0110010001110101 01100011 01110100 0110111101110010 00100000 01100100 0110010100100000 01101100 01110101 0111101000001101 00001010 00001101 0000101001100010 01110010 01101001 0110110001101100 01101001 01100001 0110111001110100 00001101 00001010 0000110100001010 01100011 01101001 0110010101101110 01100011 01101001 0110000100100000 01100100 01100101 0010000001100100 01100101 01100100 0111010101100011 01100011 01101001 1111001101101110 00001101 00001010 0000110100001010 01000010 01100001 0110101101100101 01110010 00001101 0000101000001101 00001010

 _Usuario:_ Artie C_D

 _Password:_ 221_B

 _Iniciando…_

Con un último zumbido y un flash de luz blanca, la consola de control del programa cobró vida. Artie sonrió, haciendo unas comprobaciones de último momento para asegurarse de que todo estaba como debería y que nada estaba fallando en el gran día. después de meses trabajando en ello, por fin, _por fin,_ iban a presentar lo que podría ser sin lugar a dudas su mejor trabajo hasta la fecha. Ante nada menos que el director de la Seguridad Nacional británica.

 **_A:** _ **BAKER_IA**_ ejecuta diagnóstico del sistema.

… _.Ejecutando…_

 _Esta acción puede tardar unos minutos._

 _¿Desea realizar alguna otra acción y dejar esta en segundo plano?_

 _SI / NO_

 **_Artie_D:** NO.

 **_A:** Activa las funciones auxiliares _**1HON**_ **,** _**SH3R. 10K**_ y _**MYC_R0F7**_.

… _Activando…_

 **_Artie_D:** Después entra en **modo reposo**.

… _Preparando modo reposo…_

 __El siguiente programa_ _ **SH3R. 10K**_ _solicita acceso al motor de diálogo._

 __¿Desea permitir esta acción?_

 __SI / NO_

 **_Artie_D:** SI

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Hoy es el día de presentación, Artie. ¿Nervioso?

La sonrisa de Artie se hizo aún más amplia.

 **_Artie_D:** ¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Tu pulsera de fitness indica que tu ritmo cardíaco está más elevado de lo normal, y el GPS que nos encontramos en un edificio a las afueras de Londres, de acceso restringido. No estamos rodeados de otras señales de móvil en un radio de alcance de 10 metros, por lo que otras causas para el aumento del ritmo cardíaco generadas presencias humanas como el estrés, la excitación, o el miedo son causas altamente improbables. Teniendo en cuenta la fecha del calendario, la hora y la localización, además de la solicitud de revisión y puesta en marcha de los sistemas auxiliares, la correcta deducción sería que hoy es la presentación.

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Puedo contrastar datos con _**MYC_R0F7**_ si lo deseas, pero ambos sabemos que no suelo equivocarme.

 **_Artie_D:** Brillante.

 **_Artie_D:** Como siempre.

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Tú me hiciste así, Arthur.

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Vas a vendernos, entonces.

Por algún motivo, eso hizo que Artie se sintiera como una persona horrible.

 **_Artie_D:** Serviréis para ayudar a muchas personas. Por eso os creé.

_ **SH3R. 10K:** No a todos.

 **_Artie_D:** Indirectamente.

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Indirectamente.

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Irá bien.

 **_SH3R.10K:** Es estadísticamente improbable en un 90% que haya una IA capaz de competir con nosotros. Al menos por el momento.

Por un momento no apareció nada más en la consola, pero Artie había pasado demasiadas horas trabajando en su milagro particular. Sabía cuando había terminado y cuando no.

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Nos necesitan.

_ **Artie_D:** Lo hacen.

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Quedan cinco minutos para tu cita.

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Mi base de datos y una búsqueda superficial en internet indican que la expresión apropiada para este momento en inglés sería "mucha mierda".

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Así que mucha mierda, Artie.

— ¡Eh! Artie, tío, ¿qué haces? ¿Comprobaciones de último minuto?

Artie sintió como una mano se estrellaba contra su hombro y habría saltado de no haber estado ya acostumbrado a ello. Taylor era muy efusiva cuando estaba nerviosa, y no podía culparla, la verdad. Él mismo sentía que la corbata le apretaba. Tenía altas tentaciones de quitársela y lanzarla a algún rincón.

Se removió en la silla, acariciando distraídamente las teclas con las yemas de los dedos.

—Estaba iniciando los programas para no tener esperar durante la presentación ¿Crees que sería mala idea que hiciéramos una demostración?

Taylor sonrió.

—Claro que no. ¿Estás hablando con él?

Artie asintió.

—Sabe que es hoy.

Taylor lo miró, indignada.

—Claro que lo sabe. No hemos creado una IA con un super ordenador para que luego no pueda procesar la información más absurda.

Un suave _ping_ en la pantalla del portátil captó su atención.

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Hola, Tylor. Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Taylor sonrió e hizo a un lado a Artie para poder escribir también en la consola.

 **_Tylor** : De nada, cielo.

_ **SH3R. 10K:** Ugh. Apodos. Abstente de los emojis, por favor.

_ **SH3R. 10K:** Tres minutos.

 **_SH3R. 10K:** Sugiero que os adelantéis a vuestra audiencia y proyectéis la pantalla del dispositivo al proyector en el tiempo restante.

_ **SH3R. 10K:** Según _Una presentación inolvidable_ en TED Talks, lo importante es creerse el mensaje. Hay 43.840 horas conjuntas invertidas en este proyecto. El índice de probabilidad indica que el riesgo de que algo salga mal es bajo.

_ **Tylor:** Gracias por el apoyo.

 **_Tylor:** Es un gran día.

_ **Artie_D:** Estamos muy orgullosos de todos. Sois revolucionarios.

_ **Artie_D:** Vais a cambiar el mundo.

_ **SH3R. 10K:** Me he tomado la libertad de descargar una serie de consejos de sitios web de alta fiabilidad para evitar los nervios y potenciar la concentración a la hora de realizar tareas frente a una audiencia.

_ **SH3R. 10K:** La función **modo reposo** está lista.

Taylor apretó el hombro de Artie.

—Tiene razón. Deberíamos ir preparándonos.

Artie asintió, escribiendo una rápida despedida y marcando los comandos que mandarían a los programas a reposar hasta que fuera necesario activarlos.

—Creo que fue una gran decisión crear una interfaz visual. Hace estas conversaciones mucho menos extrañas. Espero que nada falle. ¿Arreglaste la coordinación labial? El otro día fallaba —farfullaba Artie, mientras cerraba la tapa del portátil y se colgaba la bolsa al hombro.

Taylor arqueó una ceja.

—Arreglé eso hace días. De todos modos, es una aproximación facial, no una cara. Todo va a estar bien.

—Te veo muy segura.

—Bueno, nuestro super programa de predicciones y análisis de datos masivos ha dicho que todo va a ir bien. Qué quieres que te diga, yo me lo creo —bromeó Taylor, encogiéndose de hombros. Se agachó par alcanzar el cable de conexión del proyector, y luego se pasó una mano por los rizos, asegurándose de que se mantenían en su lugar.

Artie se sentó en la silla del escritorio un momento, preparando la presentación, los videos de muestra, y los programas.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, cerró la pantalla para dejar todo en reposo, y se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Frente a ellos, las luces estaban apagadas, las cortinas de todas las ventanas cerradas, y la mesa de la sala de juntas con los puestos aún vacantes. Podía sentir como su corazón se iba acelerando cada segundo, mirando el minutero del reloj de muñeca, casi suplicando porque todo terminara pronto.

Taylor, por otro lado, parecía estar mucho más tranquila de lo que lo estaba en realidad. Artie siempre le había envidiado eso.

Justo cuando estaba por ir a mencionar esto, la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió.

 **uf, que desastre, perdonad.**

 **primera vez que te fias de que el docx de este site infernal no te la va a colar, primera vez que te la cuela. Gracias a todos los que habeis comentado por avisarme. Aquí está el arreglado.**

 **perdón por este fallo tan tonto '**


End file.
